The conventional reciprocating internal combustion engine has for decades been the standard power plant utilized by essentially all industries including the automotive industry. Although the reciprocating internal combustion engine has indeed met with continuous and substantial success over the years, from a purely design consideration the reciprocating internal combustion engine has shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, the reciprocating internal combustion engine includes many moving parts having very close tolerances. The basic layout and movement of the reciprocating pistons often make it expensive to balance. In the end, one finds the conventional reciprocating internal combustion engine relatively complex and difficult to repair, especially today.
For many years, designers and engineers have toyed with the idea of a rotary type combustion engine. For example, see the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,003,263; 3,913,532; 4,057,035; 976,691; 1,071,342; 1,093,309; 1,136,344; and 1,226,745. Not only have inventors and designers toyed with the rotary engine concept, but to a limited degree, the rotary engine has been commercialized in the automotive industry. However, the commercial success of the rotary engine is small in comparison to the acceptance and use of the conventional reciprocating internal combustion engine. Still, the basic advantages of a rotary engine that results from purely design considerations still remain. Thus, there continues to be a need for a simple and effective rotary engine design.